Confessions of the Sick
by Vampchick2010
Summary: Sanji gets sick with pneumonia. Feelings get told. Summary sucks. If you want to know what happens, please read. I am putting it at M for suggested Boy on boy action. Just to be on the safe side. ZoSan *rewritten*


**Hi to all my readers. This little oneshot is for Shizuka Taiyou. The request was for a sick Sanji. The pairing will be ZoSan. Here is your warning it will be boyxboy in this one. I am not gender bending characters this time.**

**If you are still here:**

**I am placing this after the time skip (Cause their time skip looks are awesome). It is possibly after the fishman island arc, other than that not really sure where this falls.**

**Edit: This is the rewritten version. **

**I don't own One Piece. Enjoy~**

* * *

><p><strong>Confessions of the Sick<strong>

Sanji and Zoro are sitting in the kitchen after cleaning up dinner. Sanji is resting his head on Zoro's shoulder smiling as Zoro puts his arm around him.

"Wish Chopper hadn't confiscated my cigarettes," Sanji mutters.

Zoro shrugs content to just sit there. Sanji snuggles closer to the swordsman before giving him a gentle kiss.

Four weeks earlier:

Sanji wakes up as usual needing to start breakfast for the crew. It is not a far walk since Franky built the ship with a room next to the kitchen. Sanji before he can leave his room coughs for a few minutes.

"Shitty weather. I will be glad when we have a nice spring island," Sanji mutters bundling up.

"OI MARIMO! YOU AWAKE UP THERE?" Sanji taunts knowing full well the swordsman would sleep on watch.

"SHUT IT LOVE COOK!" Zoro shouts back.

Sanji is shocked the swordsman is still awake.

"Must the two of you start fighting so early in the morning?" Nami growls annoyed.

"Sanji-bro, when is breakfast?" Franky says coming out from his workshop.

"It will be ready in half an hour," Sanji says feeling a tickle in his throat.

He dashes to the kitchen before the coughing can hit. Once that passes he grabs some water before beginning breakfast.

Luffy wakes up yelling for food just as Sanji finishes it. The crew eats defending their plates from Luffy. Brook throws one of his skull jokes out once in a while as the crew finishes breakfast. Zoro heads to his bunk to sleep while the rest go about their day.

"Hey Usopp check this out!" Luffy says excitedly showing off his snowman.

"You call that a snowman? This is a snowman," Usopp says showing off his snowman.

The two start a snowball fight in mere moments of that dragging Franky into it. Sanji continues to have small coughing fits throughout the day. By lunch Chopper insists that Sanji comes to his medical room after lunch.

Sanji sighs but after lunch shows up as expected. Chopper runs a few tests before telling Sanji the cause of his cough.

"Looks like it is just a cold, but it could get worse if you don't do something about it now. No more smoking and take this every four hours," Chopper says handing him some medicine that he mass produced in case of colds. "And get plenty of rest and remember to stay hydrated."

"Yeah, yeah," Sanji says leaving the medical room still smoking.

He cleans up from lunch and starts dinner prep after throwing the medicine in a drawer. A week passes before Sanji's symptoms increase. Not realizing his diagnosis was wrong Chopper goes about his day not too worried about Sanji yet.

"Oi, cook you okay?" Zoro asks as he helps the cook after dinner one evening.

"Fine, Marimo," Sanji responds going into a coughing fit.

"You don't look fine cook," Zoro says noticing how flushed Sanji looks.

"I AM FINE!" Sanji shouts before falling because of a dizzy spell.

"That's it. I am taking you to Chopper," Zoro growls a tad worried about Sanji.

Sanji tries to fight it but he quickly grows too tired to put up much of a fight. Chopper quickly goes doctor mode and looks at Sanji's condition.

"He has a high fever. How did I miss that?" Chopper questions worried he failed.

"Don't worry about it Chopper. The idiot just wasn't honest with you the first time," Zoro says smirking at the cook.

Sanji glares but before he can defend himself Chopper sends Zoro out of the room.

"Being at sea is bad since you are so sick. We need to find an island soon," Chopper says making Sanji lay down.

"I need to cook for the crew," Sanji protests trying to get up.

"Zoro can handle that," Chopper says going heavy point to keep Sanji there.

"The Marimo can cook?" Sanji asks surprised. "He can't touch my precious tools!"

"Take this and get some sleep," Chopper says handing Sanji some medicine. "Zoro will be careful with all your cooking supplies."

Sanji tries to leave again but gives up and goes to sleep. Chopper goes to talk to Nami after telling Zoro he needs to cook lunch.

"Nami, how close are we to the next island?" Chopper asks.

"About five days away with the current wind," Nami answers. "Why?"

"Sanji has the flu and we need to get him to an island so he can recover," Chopper explains.

"He will be fine for five days won't he?" Nami asks concerned.

"It wouldn't be wise to go that long," Chopper says.

A yell catches their attention, "HOW DARE YOU MAKE THAT FOR NAMI-SAN AND ROBIN-CHAN!"

"Is that Sanji?" Nami asks out loud.

"He is supposed to be in bed resting!" Chopper says running to the kitchen.

Zoro made some rice balls and sandwiches for lunch. He reheated some soup from last night for Sanji. Sanji passes out at the moment his shout ends. Zoro catches him before he could fall. At that moment Nami and Chopper enter the kitchen.

"This idiot Love Cook passed out," Zoro says letting Chopper take Sanji from his grasp.

"Sanji needs to rest. I am taking him back to the medical room. Could someone bring Sanji some soup and water when he wakes up?" Chopper asks.

"Zoro will," Nami says volunteering the swordsman.

Zoro glares at her and serves lunch without saying anything. When the cook wakes up, Zoro is there with some soup and water on a tray. Sanji eats under Zoro's watchful eye. [A/N: For those not familiar with time skip, Zoro comes back to the crew after two years with only one eye. The other has a scar over it and it is always shut.]

The crew takes turns watching Sanji since he was having trouble breathing and having some chest pain. During the course of the next five days Sanji's condition worsens. At one point Sanji started to cough up a little blood and his lips and hands start turning blue when Zoro finds him in the kitchen trying to do his job. Zoro quickly got Sanji back to Chopper. Chopper is fretting since he can't figure out what is wrong with Sanji.

"Doctor-san, how is Cook-san," Robin asks that night.

"I don't know. I am not familiar with all his symptoms," Chopper admits.

"Sanji will be fine," Luffy says. "He just needs meat."

"Idiot, that does not help a sick person get better!" Nami yells hitting Luffy on the head.

"Is it contagious?" Usopp asks nervously.

"Possibly," Chopper admits.

The crew starts hoping Chopper is wrong about that. Chopper starts planning to have everyone vaccinated if possible at the next island.

The crew breathes a sigh of relieve the following morning when the island is within sight and only a few hours away. Once they dock Sanji sneaks into the storeroom to grab the list of supplies needed while Chopper is called away, and heads out trying to do his job as the cook.

Nami has the rest of the crew gathered in the kitchen to talk about getting Sanji to the medical facility on the island. Chopper was for it so that Sanji can get better quicker. Zoro and Chopper are put in charge of getting Sanji there before the blizzard hits. Chopper goes to see how Sanji is doing.

"How long do we have until the blizzard?" Robin asks.

"We only have two hours," Nami says as Chopper runs in panicking.

"SANJI IS GONE!" Chopper yells.

"The idiot must be out on the supply run," Nami mutters.

The crew manages to catch up to him just as his fatigue kicks in for the fifth time that day. Zoro catches him wishing that he could hold Sanji this close when he isn't sick.

"Why did I just wish for that? It won't happen," Zoro thought for a moment as he hurries Sanji back to the ship.

The blizzard hits just as the crew gets Sanji and all the supplies he bought back to the ship.

"What are we going to do?" Nami asks worried.

"Sanji is worse. He needs to be at the medical facility on this island," Chopper points out.

Zoro enters the kitchen carrying Sanji bridal style, "What are we waiting for?"

"I am fine! Put me down Marimo!" Sanji yells moving too much for Zoro to keep a good hold on the struggling cook.

"Stop struggling. You are too sick to be moving. You would only slow us down. Now shut up," Zoro growls worried as Sanji passes out.

The crew jumps into action. Zoro and Chopper take off into the blizzard with Sanji. Zoro and Chopper move as fast as possible to get Sanji the medical help he needs.

"We need medical attention now!" Chopper yells frantic as soon as they enter the hospital.

Some nurses quickly bring a gurney to put Sanji in as a nurse takes them to a room. Chopper quickly starts explaining along the way. The doctor enters the room with a nurse after a few minutes in the hospital room.

"You are the ship's doctor?" the doctor asks Chopper.

"Yes," Chopper answers.

"Nurse, we prep for a blood test," the doctor says as he turns to Chopper. "What are his symptoms?"

"It started with just a high fever, chills, headache, blue on his lips and hands. Now he also was having chest pains and trouble breathing," Chopper says worry evident in his voice.

"I have some tests to run. I don't normally allow this, but since you are the ship's doctor, you may be present for the tests. The swordsman however must wait here," the doctor says as the nurse comes in with some supplies.

"Doctor I have the supplies for the blood test as well as the other tests," the nurse says.

Zoro takes a nap in one of the chairs. He is worried, but since Chopper is going to be part of process he can rest a little easier.

Chopper watches as they hook Sanji up to an IV first and focus on getting him hydrated and gave him some medicine. The time flies as Chopper works with the doctor on a form of medical history.

"I need an x-ray to be sure, but we are not far from diagnosing him," the doctor says about two hours later.

Chopper nods as Zoro opens his one eye. His gaze falls on Sanji who keeps fading in and out of consciousness. He sits quietly annoyed when they wheel Sanji out of the hospital room on a gurney. Chopper goes off with them.

"Sanji, you better be okay," Zoro mutters before dropping into a small nap.

Time Skip~

"Pneumonia, that is what he has, and it was getting pretty serious. But now he is on the road to recovery," The doctor tells the crew outside Sanji's hospital room.

The crew gathered at the hospital as fast as they could on while there was a lull in the blizzard outside.

"What about the crew? Do you need to make sure we don't have it?" Chopper asks still amazed by the medical facility.

"It would be best to check all of you," the doctor admits.

"You know who we are and haven't reported us to the marines yet. Why?" Nami asks suspicious.

"I am a doctor. On this island we don't care what you are. If you are sick or hurt we treat you. What happens after you get better isn't up to us," the doctor explains. "The marines do visit so if you wish to avoid them stay out of sight. We don't let marines in here unless they are sick or injured."

"A doctor's first job is helping the patient," Chopper says understanding.

"What about payment? We are going to be expected to pay, aren't we," Nami says darkly.

"That is handled through our finical department," the doctor tells her. "But yes, treatment is rarely free."

"Where can I buy some medical books on this island? I want to learn more about it," Chopper asks.

"There is a bookstore not far from here that has a few," the doctor answers. "Your friend will sleep for a little while. You may stay with him, but let him rest."

The doctor walks off as the crew goes into Sanji's hospital room. Most of the crew like Luffy go off exploring as soon as the blizzard ends. The only crew members who stayed with Sanji are Zoro and Chopper.

Two days later, Sanji opens his eyes confused and about to yell at the swordsman for carrying him through the snow bridal style when he realizes he is in a hospital kimono.

"Where the hell am I?" Sanji asks.

"Sanji you are awake!" Nami says surprised the following morning. "We were worried about you."

"I am sorry I worried you Nami-san, Robin-chan," Sanji says with hearts in his eyes.

"Ease up cook," Zoro growls annoyed. [A/N: The swordsman is feeling jealous~ *dodges blade* Come on Zoro was that really necessary?]

"What was that Marimo? Telling people to take it easy when you always disobey that order?" Sanji taunts as he starts to cough again.

"Sanji, you still need a lot of rest. We are staying here for another two weeks," Chopper tells him gently making him lay down.

"How long was I out?" Sanji asks.

"Two days. But now you should be feeling better over the next few days," Chopper answers. "And you are banned from smoking for at least three weeks. But it will be better if you quit completely."

Sanji looks crestfallen at the thought. Chopper already confiscated all his cigarettes after his symptoms took a nose dive.

"Nami and Robin are set up for a checkup tomorrow," Chopper reminds them.

"A checkup? Why?" Sanji asks suddenly worried.

"Just making sure that all of us don't end up sick with pneumonia," Chopper says.

"Did the Marimo already get his?" Sanji taunts before coughing again. "And what the hell is pneumonia?"

"Yes, now get some damn rest Love Cook," Zoro growls not bothering to open his eye.

"That is what you had Sanji," Chopper explains going into a detailed explanation of what it is.

"Forget I asked," Sanji mutters.

The rest of the crew gets vaccinated over the next three days. Sanji spends most of the time that first week sleeping constantly. The rest of the crew goes about restocking the ship and exploring the town when they are not visiting Sanji. Zoro stays by Sanji's side whenever he is not watching the ship with Franky and helping fix the ship up.

The two weeks flies by for Sanji. No marines show up and Sanji is finally better. The crew is eating on the ship that night in celebration of Sanji's release from the hospital.

"I am sorry ladies, that you were stuck with such low quality food during my hospital stay," Sanji says serving them.

"It is fine," Nami says meaning it.

Sanji doesn't notice the look Zoro gives him during this conversation. Robin has a small smile having noticed the swordsman's feelings for the cook a while ago. During this celebration Zoro decides to pull the cook aside.

"Oi, cook come here for a second," Zoro says leading Sanji to a quiet corner.

Luffy and the others are too busy celebrating to notice, except for Robin and Nami. They notice and smile knowingly to each other.

"I am only going to say this once. Hate me if you want after. But I almost lost you once. I love you Sanji," Zoro mutters with a blush on his face.

Sanji is frozen. He knew ever since he joined the crew that he was attracted to Zoro. During the two years separated he realized he actually loved the swordsman.

"Love cook?" Zoro asks embarrassed and annoyed by the cook's silence.

Zoro thought that Sanji was going to kick him and laugh in his face while saying he must be drunk. Zoro has spent months expecting rejection if he confessed. But when Sanji got pneumonia, he felt useless and guilty in not telling Sanji how he felt before all that happened.

"Zoro, I- Do you mean that?" Sanji asks in a small voice.

"Yes," Zoro says sure of his feelings. [A/N: He discovered his feelings shortly after the crew got back together.]

Sanji says nothing. He knows it is actions that speak louder with the swordsman so he kisses him, "I love you too."

"About time!" Nami says smirking. "You two always had way too much sexual tension."

"Now they are like us right Nami?" Luffy asks kissing their navigator.

"Yes, Luffy," Nami says smiling.

"Wait you two are dating?" Usopp asks shocked.

"Yep," Luffy says.

"When did this happen?!" several crew members yell suddenly.

"We started dating shortly before being separated," Nami admits.

"That explains why you disappeared with Luffy-san at most of the islands," Usopp mutters.

"What are you trying to imply?!" Nami yells at the sniper.

Usopp ducks as Nami starts using her climtact to zap him. Soon all the crew is laughing as they continue the celebration and two days later, it is time to set out to sea again. Just in time to avoid the marines who showed up three days after they left.

Back to present:

"It took me getting sick for this to happen," Sanji says as they head to their shared room by the kitchen.

"Just don't do that again, love cook," Zoro says lying down once in the room.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Sanji says kissing Zoro. "Can we?"

"Can we what?" Zoro asks confused.

"Can we move to the next step?" Sanji asks blushing at the thought.

"Cook, you don't even need to ask," Zoro says drawing the cook into a deeper kiss than the rest.

Somewhere else on the ship:

"Those two," Nami growls as loud moans interrupt her sleep.

"Seems Cook-san is rather busy," Robin says smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, it is now almost ten pages. Sorry about the lack of lemon (or lime, however you want to call it). I am not confident in my lemonlime writing. Tried it once and it could have been loads better. **

**Shizuka Taiyou, hope you liked the revisions I made to the story. **

**As always please let me know how I did in a review. **If you reviewed this before, you can PM me your thoughts.****

**Vamp out~**


End file.
